The City of Saint Burleaux
Frequently referred to the smaller cousin of New Orleans, or like comparing Las Vegas and New Reno, the city of Saint Burleaux contains everything one loves about cities in the south without the glut of tourists to detract from the atmosphere. Though many shops have already been specc'd out, if you need to improvise for anything not already created, feel free to create what you need or call in an ST to ask about a store needed shop, jewelry store, etc. The large scale gathering spots that are used the most are the park #trmpark, mainstreet #trmmainstreet, elysium #trmslyium, and the railroad tracks #trmtracks. Though we do have a number of free rooms portioned out, if you need to create a room, just make sure you place 'trm' before it. Kindred Places Elysium - The sacred gathering spot for kindred in the area, the main Elysium in Saint Burleaux is kept in the now closed Saint Magdalene cathedral. Chantry - Home and haven of the Tremere clan, this place is barred to any not of their blood. Warrens - Disgusting home of the Nosferatu, any others attempting to enter better have a death wish. Inside the City Map of the Mainstreet Antique Store – The local antiques dealer on mainstreet, owned by a lovely Cambodian woman by the name of Kolthida Houy. Art Gallery – An art galleria filled with paintings and sculptures done by local artists, all available for purchase, owned by Laura Chen. Baptist Church – Saint Burleaux’s very own Baptist church. Not very active at night, as to be expected, though sometimes you can catch a gospel practice. Blues & Jazz Club – The Crossroads, an all night gathering spot for those with a taste in something a bit more classic, both in song and spirit. Burlesque – The Kiss, an extravagant burlesque that spares no expense in terms of lavishness, owned by the one and only Mrs. B. Butcher & Baker – A twin bakery & butchery shoppe located in the same building, owned by the beautiful Bellevue sisters. Concert Venue – The local concert venue located slightly out of town, known simply as Krash!, provides a hub for the disillusioned youth. Cyber Cafe – The ever popular Eclectic Cyber Cafe is home to internet addicts, LAN enthusiasts, and sometimes a few homeless. Funeral Home - A memorial home owned by the Beaudin family, for all your burial needs. Gas Station – Your standard Shell gas station, open 24/7 with a small convenience store attached. Grocery Store – An all hours Winn Dixie that’s maintained by a skeleton crew during the night. Gun Store – Karl’s Guns & Range, indoor range of course. No southerner in his right mind goes around without packing some heat, or at least that’s what Karl says. Hair Salon – Late night hair salon owned by the chatty Miss Rose, who specializes in styling African and ‘ethnic’ hair. High School – Saint Burleaux’s High School, sometimes host to extra night classes or events, otherwise not much going on. Hotel – The O’Connell Hotel, a decent multi-story hotel that always has its fourth floor cordoned off. It’s best to not ask why. IHOP – The famed ‘International House of Pancakes’ has a diner, and a long standing rivalry with the older Waffle House in the area. Junkyard – A circular junkyard with a 20 foot high barbed fence and multiple ‘keep out’ signs. No one has seen the owner, though they’ve certainly heard noises… Local Paper – The local ‘Saint Burleaux Scripture’ is written here by a bare bones team of five people, four of which are only there for a paycheck. Movie Theater – A small two screen theater that mostly shows student and indie films. Though the lights proclaim it ‘The Palace’, all the locals call it ‘Syds’. Music Store – The Last Look is the place to go if you’re looking for something not in the Top 40, or Top 1000 as it were. Worth the trip if you can stomach the snobby cashier. Parish Prison – Country prison for minor offenses, or for those being transported to the larger New Orleans prison. Park - Saint Francis of Assisi park is lovely haunt for those with enthusiasm towards nature or statuary, despite the sometimes eerie feeling of being watched. Pet Store – An odd little pet shop by the name of Exotiques, owned by the local Cuban, Jaime Gutierrez. Less fluffy bunnies and more reptiles and birds. Pizza Place – Though a pizza parlor isn’t a usual sight down here, they do their best to make everyone feel at home, owned by Joe Mazzini. Police Station – The Saint Burleaux cops consider themselves lucky. I mean, it’s relatively quiet here compared to New Orleans, even if the disappearance rate is a bit high… Primary School – Due to much of the populace moving to the bigger, better cities, Saint Burleaux’s Elementary and Middle school are combined into one building. Rave Club – Playlist - Sinner’s is the place to be for the 25 and under crowd. Known for having a talented DJ and a penchant for House, Synth, and Techno tunes, even if the alcohol is wildly overpriced. Rescue Mission – The Church of Ladder Days Saints maintains a miniscule rescue mission for the destitute of the town. Saint Luke’s Hospital – The only hospital within 20 miles, though it’s not equipped to deal with massive trauma, it gets the job done, most of the time. Soul Food – This little slice of heaven is owned by the vivacious Miss Cherry, and no matter you’re preference you won’t be leaving with an empty stomach. Tattoo Parlor – Playlist - Though the Mystic Serpent struggles to stay in business, many folk come here to shoot the breeze with the owner, Maurice. Traditional Theatre – Every small town has their local oddities, and the Bonnejean family fits that bill well, especially since they own The Wandering Glen, which provides plays about Louisiana legend. Vodou Supply – A far cry from the touristy huckster places in the bigger cities, Madam LaVue’s place is well respected for being authentic. Waffle House – 24 hours of breakfast, the only thing better than their waffles is waiting for inevitable weekly clash with the IHOP employees. City Perimeter Abandoned Railway Station - An abandoned station outside of the city limits, home to both vandals and spirits. Asherton Royal Infirmary - An odd, abandoned asylum situated just outside of town, not many go there for rumours of haunts and haints. Seshawnee House - This eerie mansion is frequently the center of many local legends. Everything from a vodou priestess to demon worshipers have been rumored to own this decrepit home, even the true undead avoid this strange place. Bayou A muggy swamp ripe with overgrown moss and overfed alligators, the bayou circles around the lower part of the town and follows the Seshawnee river southwards. Deep inside the marsh are a couple of homes sitting on the water's edge, ramshackle huts and more modern 'vacation' places alike. Planks of wood lead out long intertwining paths under boughs of hanging spanish moss, the drapery skimming the water top. Strings of bulbs hang from poles and create a soft guiding light to those unfamiliar with the area. Deep inside is the residence of the Gangrel and the swampfolk, and no one can rightly say who is the more dangerous of the two if you make the mistake of pissing them off. If you really feel the need to chance the murky waters, there's a crawdad fishery as well as airboat tours, the latter of which offers 'night rides' to watch the stars from the river'.